England doesn't wanna have Fun
by HetaliaExorcist
Summary: America attempts to get England to loosen up a bit... will he succeed? yaoi warning, boyxboy. don't like, don't read. WARNING slight adult content. rated M for smutty goodness.
1. Chapter 1 - why so serious?

_ok, i'm still getting the hang of this, bare with me... i know i didn't space out the paragraphs... forgive me... this fic is pretty plot less, just a fluffy little oneshot. reviews are greatly appreciated. :3_

-England Doesn't wanna have fun-

America skidded into the kitchen, sliding on his socks. England looked up from his paper, only to give him a questioning look. "Was that really necessary?" He sighed. America simply grinned back. "Dude, its fun! You should try it sometime!" He laughed. England scowled back down at his newspaper and sipped his tea. "That does NOT look like fun." He stated. America pouted. "What do you know about fun..." He mumbled. England sighed. "America, we are not going to start this..." America walked over and plucked the newspaper out of England's hands. "All I'm sayin, is you need to let loose a little... You're always so uptight..." He said. England's eyebrows furrowed. "Hey, give that back!" He stood to take back his paper, but America lifted it out of his reach. Grinning, America hopped a few steps back. "Make me!" He laughed. England huffed and reached for it again, still unable to reach. "You bloody git! Give it here!" He yelled. America smiled and leaned his head down. "Not until you learn to have a little fun." He said. England pulled a fake smile, and not even a very convincing one at that. "This has been very amusing, now please give me my paper back." America pouted and grabbed England's wrist, pulling him outside. England struggled a little in the American's grasp. "G-git, what are you doing?!" He stuttered. America left England outside in the front yard, and ran inside.

He returned, holding a football in his hands. England raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you planning...?" He asked. America grinned, throwing the football up, and spinning it, before catching it again. "Were gunna play some football!" England scowled. "That's not a football..." He said, looking at the ball in America's hands. America looked down at it, then back up at England. "Yeah it is!" He said. The Brit rolled his eyes. "I believe our 'football' is what you would call... 'Soccer'" he said. America cocked his head to the side, and gave the other a questioning look. England face palmed. "Never mind..." America shrugged. "Whatever dude, just have fun!" He smiled and threw the ball. He tossed it underhand, so that England could catch it. The Brit simply crossed his arms, and stepped to the side, avoiding it. America pouted. "Aw come on..." He whined. England sighed. "This isn't fun, America..." America walked over to him. "That's because you're not doing anything..." He said. England turned away, with his arms still crossed. America came up behind him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Come on... At least try to have a little fun..." He cooed, nibbling the other's neck. England blushed, and turned his head a little. "You call this fun?" His voice was slightly shaky. America grinned. "I've got something even more fun we could do~" he whispered seductively into the Brit's ear. His warm breath against his neck made England shiver. "W-well... You sure did change the mood rather quickly..." He mumbled. America chuckled a little. "Well, it was obvious my strategies weren't working..." He said, lifting the brit up, and carrying him inside, bridal style. England chuckled a little to himself. "So it's come to this, huh?" He said, as he was carried into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed. America smiled down at him. "Yup!"

-END


	2. Chapter 2 - let loose a little

**Chapter 2 - let loose a little**

_Super super duper short chapter... I apologize... T^T but hey, i was asked to continue, and so here i am. Just enough to finish it off, take it or leave it. Things look a lot longer when they are written on an iPhone..._

"Aaaaahh... Ame-America... Ngh..." England groaned, as said American pushed inside of him. "England..." America breathed, nipping slightly at the other nation's neck. "It's... B-been too... Ngh... Long..." He managed to choke out, as he thrust into his lover. The Brit looked up at him with half lidded eyes. "Y-yeah..." He muttered, followed by a long moan. America chuckled a little. "Maybe that's why you've been so Uptight lately..." He said playfully. England gave the younger nation a light, playful smack. "You git..."

The two lay on the bed, arms wrapped around each other, completely exhausted. England looked at America, who was practically falling asleep. "That was... Amazing..." He breathed. The American smiled, looking back at him. "So... Would you say that you had fun?" He asked. The Brit blushed a little, and smiled. "Yes. I suppose i did."

**End**

_thanks for reading! I've never written smut before... so I tried to make it as short as possible... but hey, I've never been one to do more than I have to. ^-^ I hope you enjoyed~_

_i don't even know why i bothered with making separate chapters... :l they might as well just be one big chunk -.-"_


End file.
